kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarface
|classification = Akugyo Chojin > Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 1,380,000 Power|tag_team(s) = Blood Evolutions (Kevin Mask), Super Trinities (Jade)|trademark_technique(s) = Ultimate Scar Buster, Swallow Tail|japanese_voice = Kenji Nomura|other_voices = Marc Thompson (English)|anime = Episode 18 (First Appearance)|manga = Chapter 28 (First Appearance)}}Scarface, Eskara in the English dub, is a character form Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). He is initially a villain belonging to the DMp, one who betrayed Kevin Mask, but later he becomes a strong Seigi Chojin and a leading protagonist. 'About' Scarface is an Akugyo Chojin who poses as a Justice Chojin and enrols in the Hercules Factory after the destruction of the d.M.p Headquarters. He is a master of psychological warfare and is well-studied in Chojin Wrestling techniques and their weaknesses. He has a long-standing relationship with Kevin Mask, having saved his life at one point during their d.M.p training days. After his loss to Kinniku Mantaro, he disappears for a while, returning during the Demon Seed Arc as an Idol Chojin. However, his Akugyo Chojin side resurfaces during the Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc when, while initially joining the Idols to save Kevin Mask, he soon changes his plot to stealing the Completion Bulbs in order to restart the d.M.p. Although his true name has been revealed to be Mars, he still goes by the name Scarface as an Idol Chojin. He follows a strict diet, often only drinking freshly squeezed juice for a meal the day before a fight. Though he tries to hide it, Scarface is deadly afraid of roller coasters. Story 'Prehistory' Mars joined the d.M.p before Kevin Mask. It was during their training when Kevin nearly lapsed and fell from a precarious point, which would have led to certain death, but - in exchange for one of Robin Mask's secret techniques - Mars saves Kevin Mask and considers this knowledge a debt repaid. When Mantaro Muscle defeated Check Mate the d.M.p base was destroyed and Mars was the only survivor. HF Second Year Replacement Matches After the fall of the d.M.p, Mars altered his identity, calling himself Scarface. He, along with Jade, Clioneman, and Dead Signal defeated Wolfman, Geronimo, Buffaloman, and Jesse Mavia all in under five minutes. In the replacement match he fought and soundly defeated Terry the Kid, utilising psychology about his father Terryman, and nearly killing him with the Ultimate Scar Buster. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 42-45 After Mantaro defeats Clioneman, Mars goes toe to toe with Jade in a concrete death-match, once again using psychology and turning Jade against Brocken Jr. causing Jade to go into a rage and blindly attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 60 Using his Madness Mask he is able to stop the Red Rain of Berlin several times. Jade finally connects with the Red Rain of Berlin, but the move is poorly executed and the wound doesn't even faze Scarface, who taunts him into attacking again. Scarface gets him in a standing shoulder breaker hold and rips his arm off, just as Scarface lifts him on his shoulders. As Jade apologizes Mars taunts him again, saying "Well I got Brocken's permission, that's all I need". Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 61 Scarface jumps skyward and hits Jade with the Ultimate Scar Buster. Afterwards he and Jade shake hands and he wishes him good luck. Later at a big party for the finals an attendant spills a drink on Scarface and takes him to a changing room. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 63 The waiter then says Scarface's real name, and it turns out to be Kevin Mask in disguise. Locking Mars in the Tower Bridge, he tells Mars to reveal his real name or he (Kevin Mask) would break him in half and take his body to the chairman to do an autopsy. Mars then reveals his true identity by reminiscing with Kevin about the time he saved his life back in the d.M.p. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 64 Kevin gets lost in thought and his grip on the Tower Bridge loosens, allowing Mars to escape. All the commotion catches the attention of the chairman, and the special ringside enforcers Buffaloman, Wolfman, and Jesse Maivia. They attempt to go after Kevin but Mars stops them. The next day at the finals Scarface is accompanied to the ring by first term graduates Mercury, Namul, Gyro, and Gorgeous Man (The Adams did not because he said Mantaro was his friend). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 65 As the match got underway Mantaro takes advantage until Scarface knocks him out of the ring (he noticed Mantaro was hopped up on adrenaline and wanted to tire him out). As Mantaro gets back in the ring Scarface takes advantage. He hits Mantaro with a moonsault press but it is ineffective because it just purges Mantaro's system. Mantaro then starts to taunt Scarface by telling him to jump higher and give it all he's got and when Scarface jumps up Mantaro soon follows and locks him in the Kinniku Buster. Scarface pulls his head out and hits Mantaro with a Power Bomb. He says the Kinniku Buster is an incomplete move. Mantaro takes him up in the air again and locks it in tighter but Scarface rotates the move to where Mantaro gets hit with it. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 67 Kevin Mask shows up with Brocken Jr. and reveals Scarface's true name and that he is a member of the d.M.p. Mars then rips the front emblem open to reveal the d.M.p logo. As he leaves the ring Harabote Muscle tells him to get back in the ring and restart the match, as he is in the Muscle League. Mars jumps back in the ring and jumps up high and uses his Swallow Tail. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 68 Mantaro rolls out of the way. Mars starts to dominate Mantaro, even taking time to mock Harabote Muscle for signing him to the league. He goes to finish Mantaro off with the Swallow Tail but Mantaro evades it. When Mantaro gets up he appears knocked out. Brocken Jr. reveals that Jade is helping him through his skull pendant. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 69 Mantaro manages to hit Mars with Red Rain of Berlin, hurting Mars. Mars knocks Mantaro down, which knocks the pendant off him and off the platform their wrestling on. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 70 Kevin Mask blames himself for his involvement in Mars winning, by teaching him how to reverse the Kinniku Buster for saving him. Meat comforts him, stating someone would have figured it out eventually and he did Mantaro a favor by teaching Mars the reversal as Mantaro can prove himself a true champion by coming up with a new finisher. Mars tries to hit the Ultimate Scar Buster to finish the match but, acting on instinct alone, Mantaro reverses it with a wedgie. Mantaro realise through this he can make a new finisher to win. Eventually, Mantaro comes up with the Muscle Millennium and successfully hits it on the 1st try. The move is lethal, finishing Mars. As he's being taking away on a stretcher Mars tells Kevin he will return one day. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 72 Demon Seed Arc The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 Kevin Mask sees what he assumes to be a Demon Seed before him. He attacks them, only to realise the person is Mars. The two pieces of General Palast – to which Mars and Kevin were dragged – both landed in the same place on Ganryu Island. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 248 Kevin and Mars use their ‘Ultimate Eyes’ to see two Demon Seed standing on Ganryu Island. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 249 The two Palasts form General Rib, and the two remaining Demon Seed create a ring that is covered by a rib-like structure made of stone. It is announced the match will be a tag-team match – Kevin Mask and Mars are rowed to General Rib by Checkmate and Gazelleman respectively. They are due to fight Voltman in the tag-team of The Demolitions. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 250 Kevin and Mars name themselves the Blood Evolutions (Ｂブラッド-エボリューションズ). They engage in a series of blows with Voltman in perfect synchronicity. Mars demands that Voltman tag his partner into the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 251 They engage in further attacks, until Mantaro warns them to watch out for the partner, but Voltman seemingly gains the upper-hand, until Mars performs the Swallow-Tail. At that point Asuraman appears. Asuraman traps Mars in an ankle-lock, after they exchange attacks, and Mars is then slammed into the mat, before he taunts Asuraman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 253 Mars attempts a double-impact, but is attacked by Voltman's Tesla Coil. After Kevin enters the ring, Mars convinces him to tag out so that they can save Meat. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 254 Mars lands a 619 to Asuraman's abdomen, before Asuraman tags out with Voltman, and Mars teases that he must win in order to have a chance to fight Kevin in future. Voltman uses a Hell Light Bulb to blind Mars, so that his Swallow Tail misses. Voltman gains the upper-hand, until Mars is thrown into the ribs of the ring above. Mars stops Voltman from attacking the injured Kevin; he uncovers that Voltman is weak to attacks he has not researched, and enters a combination attack with Kevin to gain an advantage. Mars puts on his Mask of Madness. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 255 Mars wraps his body with the elastic covers of the ropes, which leaves him impervious to the electrical attacks of Voltman, as the rubber provides insulation. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 256 He becomes trapped by Asuraman's Vajra Entanglement, and - in his inability to escape - removes his Swallow Tails, which peels off the skin from his back, only to follow with the Ultimate Mars Buster. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 257 The cheers of the crowd - all for Mars - inspire him to fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 258 He starts to black out from blood-loss, and Asuraman reverses the hold and gains the advantage. Mars forbids Kevin Mask from moving, as Asuraman grabs Mars by his hair. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 259 He wraps himself again in the rubber from the ring, while Voltman opens the door to his body and reveals a microwave, and Asuraman shoves him inside the microwave, where he proceeds to burn. Mars realises the rubber won't protect him from the radiation, so he uses broken pieces of his tail to throw at Kevin - this keeps Kevin at bay. He is burned alive and dies inside the microwave, leaving behind only his mask and the rubber. After Mantaro defeats Asuraman and Meat is revived, Scar is revived by the Reborn Diamond. Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc Scarface is one of the Time Warp 8 and travels back in time to the days of the Legends (right after the Dream Chojin Tag Arc conclusion) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin Mask from being erased from time. During the construction of the time ship he is made leader of Team 1, who are to retrieve the Tokyo Jumbo Sight for the body of the ship. On the day of departure, he packs his weight training equipment in case the 20th Century equipment doesn't live up to his standards. On the ship he is placed in charge of the antimatter engines and he shows great disapproval after they discover that Rinko had stowed away on the ship. When the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament is announced and after hearing of the Completion Bulbs from Meat, Scarface teams up with Jade to form the (named after them excelling at three things: Technique, Strength, and Looks). While claiming to be fighting for Kevin, Scar now has the ulterior motive of wanting the Completion Bulbs in order to become more powerful. The Super Trinites fought against the Hell Expansions (Neptuneman and Seiuchin). Scar shocks everyone by wearing his old overbody during the entrances and then arguing with Jade over who gets to fight first. After Jade has a personal dilemma in the ring, Scar is tagged in. Scar mercilessly assaults Seiuchin and is even able to manhandle Neptuneman. After he puts on the Madness Mask his assault becomes increasingly brutal, Jade begs him to back off and tag in. Scarface ignores him and tries the Ultimate Scar Buster on Seiuchin, but Scar's luck runs out when Seiuchin manages to break free and begin a ruthless assault of his own. Scar is saved by Jade's new technique, Brocken's Repatriation, after which Jade tells him that it's okay if he wants the Completion Bulbs because they are still friends. After awhile, Jade finds himself about to become a victim of the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber, but Scar jumps in the way and becomes the victim in his place. The skin on his face is peeled off and Scar is eliminated. He is later sent to the Hospital along with Jade, having survived the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber and his face bandaged. Soon, he and Jade escape from the Hospital to see the fight between the Muscle Brothers Nouveau and The Machineguns. (More to come) 'Techniques' ; : Scarface's improvement of the Kinniku Buster in which he locks the opponent's head with his legs during the Kinniku Buster. ; : The coattails on Scarface's outfit harden and he uses them to slice the opponent. :*' ' :: Scarface uses his Swallow Tail to scoop up a chunk of concrete and fling it at his target. :*' ' :: Scarface uses his Swallow Tail to cut into or scrape across the opponents body. It can be used to escape a hold or to simply inflict pain. ; : Scarface pulls the mask on his forehead over his eyes, causing him to become much more brutal and ruthless while fighting. ; : A modified backbreaker in which Scarface drops his opponent on his knee with his forearm and then either crushes them between his knee and forearm or slams them onto a ring post. ; : ; :Unlike the regular move, this uses both legs - first used on Terry the Kid. ; :Scarface crosses both of the opponents arms, then places both knees behind their head and performs the standard calf branding - first used on Terry the Kid. ; : Scarface uses this solely as a reversal technique against Jade. After Jade jumps backwards with his Beefcake Hammer move, Scarface flexes his forearm muscles to the point that Jade can no longer maintain a grasp on his wrists. Scarface then grabs Jades wrists while his arms are still crossed and, in mid-air, flips forward and tucks his head into his chest, slamming Jade head-first into the mat. ; : This technique starts out like a regular German Suplex, but as Scarface releases his opponent, he then grabs onto their ankles and uses the momentum of the throw and his added weight to slam them into the mat - first used on Jade. ; : A powerful lariat capable of knocking just about any opponent to the canvas. ; : Scarface climbs the corner post while holding his opponent in a rear waist lock, as if for a normal German Suplex. Scarface then arches his back and performs the suplex so that his opponent is slammed into the outside ring post. He manages to keep from falling out of the ring by wrapping his legs around the ropes and corner post and then pulling his opponent and himself back into the ring after the move is performed. 'Career Information' ;Championships *5-time d.M.p Games Champion (as Mars) *Intergalactic Cage Match Champion *New Generation Replacement Matches Runner-Up ;Titles *Hercules Factory 2nd Year *Generation EX *Idol Chojin *The 8 Time Warp Chojin ;Nicknames * * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Jesse Maivia (???) *O Terry the Kid (Ultimate Scar Buster) *O Jade (Ultimate Scar Buster) *Δ Kevin Mask (Interrupted) *X Kinniku Mantaro (Muscle Millennium) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Blood Evolutions (Kevin Mask) *X The Demolitions (Chojin Microwave) (34 minutes, 5 seconds) : Super Trinities (Jade) *X Hell Expansions (Optical Fiber Cross Bomber) 'Successions' 'Gallery' Mars Mask.png Scarface 2.png Scarface Image.jpg Kinnikuman_Mars.jpg Kevin_and_Mars.jpeg Scarface.gif Scarface.jpg Trivia * Mars submitted by: Ryū Hirayama (平山龍) of Nagasaki. * Scarface overbody submitted by: Takashi Hama (濱貴司) of Osaka * Favorite Food: Freshly Squeezed Juice * Dislikes: Roller Coasters * Theme Song: "Bible Evil" by Kenji Nomura References 'Navigation' Category:D.M.p Category:Akuma Chojin Category:New Generation Idol Chojin Category:Hercules Factory Second Year Graduate Category:Generation EX Category:Time Warp 8 Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters from Italy Category:Seigi Chojin